


Pick up lines, and Tall Vanilla Frappuccino for the Dark Lord

by djinthehouse



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinthehouse/pseuds/djinthehouse
Summary: I decided to write one shots from posts i read on Tumblr.  This one is Eggsy telling roxy some pick up lines that he tried on Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all this is Djinthehouse, i am posting my first oneshot this one is set in the kingsman world. I plan on writing more, but with different fandom so things like Harry Potter, and anime that i enjoy. I would like Reviews so if anyone notices spelling, or grammar issue please tell me, I am a big girl i can handle it[:)]. So i hope you all enjoy the story.

Eggsy sat on the stool he was currently watching the traffic move from his spot at his favorite café he often will go to with his best mate Roxy. The brown haired girl was currently retrieving there two mugs from the barista who was trying not to laugh after yelling out the name he gave them to write on his coffee. “Eggsy, I can’t believe you told him to write down He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named” Roxy said as she sat the coffee down in front of him.

                “It was funny though” Eggsy smiled behind his mug, and slowly sipped at the drink.

                “Oh yeah, Tall Vanilla Frappuccino for the dark Lord” Roxy rolled her eyes, and took a drink of her own drink which eggsy new was filled with a shit ton off creamer, and milk.

                “Someone should put it on a T-Shirt” he mumbled and grinned as he heard roxy snort, and start a coughing fit from the coffee.

                “So what have you been doing recently?”

                Eggsy was about to reply with his regular, not much but he paused, and spoke. “Oh rox, this is great I have been trying out pickup lines on Harry.” She eyed him for a bit before asking him what some of them were.

                “Oh this was the first one. Roses are red, Violets are blue, guess what, my bed has room for two.” He grinned to himself as she snorted again, and she face palmed she was mumbling to herself, but eggsy couldn’t quite hear it.

                “Oh my god no!” Was one of things he heard her say first “I can’t believe you said that to him.” She said finally looking him in the eyes her face was red from her quiet laughter, and astonishment.

                “want to here the second one?” She shrugged, and looked slightly weary of him as he started to speak.

                “Twinkle, twinkle little star we can do it in the car-“before he could continue she stopped him.

                “STOP IT” She shook her head, and did not say a word.

                “Well here’s my last one” he grinned this was defiantly his best pick up line. “Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily I can make you scream.”

                This got her to let out a few chuckles, “I feel like the last one is verging dangerously into serial killer territory.”

                “That’s what Harry told me when I said it to him.”

-FINISH


End file.
